


Vítima, Agente

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors
Genre: Canonical Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned Spock (Star Trek), Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Spock Messiah! - Theodore R. Cogswell & Charles A. Spano Jr., no warnings apply would feel wrong in this case, post rape & not graphic so I think no need for a archive warning but choose not to warn just in case
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Depois que suas vidas não estão mais em perigo, Sara finalmente pode pensar sobre o que aconteceu com ela, e o que fez com o comandante Spock contra a vontade de ambos.
Kudos: 1





	Vítima, Agente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Victim, Perpetrator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550493) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a small fandom fest, "Star Trek (tie-in novels), Sara, After all is over, what she did and what happened to her sets in. (Spock, Messiah! - Theodore R. Cogswell & Charles A. Spano, Jr.)"
> 
> Atenção para as tags gente. Essa história lida com as consequências do estupro retratado no livro, entre a Sara e o Spock quando ambos estavam sendo manipulados por uma tecnologia com efeito de controle mental.

Eles já estavam longe do planeta quando Sara percebeu a reação visceral que ela tinha ao ver o comandante Spock, uma mistura conflitante de vergonha, culpa, nojo, e algo como medo.

Quando ela contou o que aconteceu para o capitão e os outros, ela entendia que o que aconteceu era um tipo de violação. Precisou de um pouco mais para entender que tinha sido estupro. Essa palavra, palavra feia, carregava um peso que violação não chegava perto que expressar. Seu corpo foi violado da mesma forma que ela violou as regras do teste dopp, isso fazia com que as coisas só soassem ligeiramente erradas. Ela foi estuprada, e de certa forma estuprou o comandante Spock, soava ríspido, imperdoável.

Por mais que ela nunca pudesse ter previsto essas consequências, elas eram sua própria culpa. Ela deixou sua curiosidade a dominar, tão irresponsavelmente. Se ela não tivesse propositalmente escolhido a opp errada, então nada teria acontecido. E tudo por quê? Para que ela pudesse entender como era ter controle sobre sua sexualidade, estar confortável em seu próprio corpo? De certa forma ela se conhecia muito melhor agora, mas não tinha certeza de que gostava do que tinha descoberto. Parecia tão bobo agora, como ela queria se sentir mas nunca pode.

Estranhamente, ela achava muito mais fácil tirar as roupas agora, usar seu corpo como um meio para um fim. Ela ainda não gostava da exposição, mas via isso com uma indiferença distante. Ela não tinha certeza se isso era um efeito colateral da dopp, ou uma forma de lidar com o estupro. Talvez fosse as duas coisas. Talvez ela estivesse projetando o que ela aprendeu com a dopp, talvez tomar o controle e usar seu corpo para seduzir era a única forma que poderia aceitar o que ela fez sob a influência de outra pessoa.

Era difícil separar as ações que vieram de seus desejos inconscientes daqueles que foram uma reação estranha à dopp. Ela não sabia se importava de uma forma ou outra, já que nunca teria agido com relação a esses desejos se não fosse por sua falta de controle sobre sua própria mente. Ainda assim, ela não podia acreditar que acabou se tornando mais uma em uma longa lista de mulheres atraídas pelo exotismo de um vulcano, e pior, uma capaz de violar - estuprar - um vulcano.

Ela não tinha a coragem, ou talvez a audácia, de perguntar sobre a perspectiva de Spock. Será que ele alegaria a famosa indiferença vulcana ou a veria como sua atacante? Sendo vulcano, ela suspeitava que ele consideraria a violação de sua mente pior do que aquela de seu corpo, ser forçado a sentir até que tudo fosse demais para ele, até que o outro tomasse controle de sua mente e ocasionalmente de seu corpo.

O que aconteceu com ela foi traumático, mas o que ela fez com ele foi pior. Ao menos ela teve alguma escolha na questão, ela sabia que iria estar alterando sua percepção, mesmo que não pudesse ter imaginado o que isso a faria fazer. Ela fez sua escolha, mesmo que fosse uma escolha ruim. Ela fez sua escolha, mesmo que não tivesse certeza de que poderia viver com as consequências. Ele não teve aviso do que ia acontecer, e por causa dele várias pessoas morreram, e um mundo tinha sido irreparavelmente contaminado.

Por causa dele, e por causa dela. Aquelas mortes estariam na consciência dela também, mas sempre era mais difícil se importar com uma espécie alienígena, ao menos aquelas tão removidas, sem tecnologia de dobra, algo a ser estudado como uma curiosidade científica. De certa forma, não era tão diferente das espécies animais mais inteligentes estudadas na Terra. As ações dele eram tão removidas de tudo que ela poderia ter imaginado quando mudou sua dopp que era quase impossível assumir responsabilidade, mesmo que no final fosse sua culpa.

Ela não culpava o comandante Spock pelo que ele fez com ela, mas aquele medo primal ainda estava lá, no fundo do seu subconsciente, cada vez que ela o via. Ela sabia que ele não a machucaria por sua própria vontade, mas ela saberia que ele podia erguer ela com facilidade, atirar ela na cama e fazer o que quisesse com ela, que sua força era mais do que ela podia enfrentar. Que ele não fosse querer machucar ela, que ele parecia não ter interesse por sexo quando não estava tomado por influências externas, era irrelevante. Ela ainda temia ele, mesmo sem querer.

Não houve um momento de revelação quando percebeu que não poderia mais ficar na Enterprise. Isso teria sido simples demais. Ao invés disso, chegou nela aos poucos, tão dolorosamente lento que não tinha esperanças de descobrir o momento em que as coisas mudaram. A sobreposição entre seus cronogramas era limitada, então podia passar dias sem ver ele, mas quando quer que o visse nos corredores, era tomada por um pânico.

Ela causou isso para si mesma e não merecia o que aconteceu com ela, uma dicotomia insuportável. Uma decisão, e consequências com as quais teria que viver pelo resto da vida. Ceder a um momento de impulso, e agora tinha uma mancha em seu registro que seria difícil de superar.

Seu registro tornava difícil, senão impossível, conseguir uma transferência, ao menos uma decente. Mas ela não podia mais ficar na Enterprise. Sem a negação e a ameaça a suas vidas para a manter sob controle, sua distância do que tinha acontecido estava lentamente erodindo. Ela temia que logo iria começar a chorar se visse o comandante Spock nos corredores, e tinha que partir antes disso.

Da mesma forma que seu estupro só tinha vítimas e nenhum agressor verdadeiramente culpado, seu trauma era um pelo qual ninguém poderia ser realmente culpado, talvez de certa forma nem ela. Pelo que todo mundo pensava, nem mesmo o comandante Spock. Era ela que não conseguia superar.

Não havia uma boa solução, uma boa escolha, talvez nem uma forma de viver com as suas ações sem uma boa dose de negação. A única coisa que sabia era que não poderia mais ficar nessa nave, não podia aguentar olhar para as pessoas que quase matou com sua irresponsabilidade, não podia suportar a possibilidade de encarar o comandante Spock a qualquer momento. Seus dias na Enterprise estavam contados, só porque não pode manter os sentimentos da sua dopp sob controle.


End file.
